


A3 x Reader One-Shots!

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I need help, One Shot Collection, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll update this whenever I have time. I'm doing the characters in a random order, but you can request one if you'd like! Also reader-sama is separate from Izumi-chan! All of these should be at least over 700 words so...call me out on it if it's not...i guess.Reader's age depends on the character!Chapters:1. Fallen Out of Love (Masumi/Reader)2. Chalkboard (Kazunari/Reader)3. A Pain (Taichi/Reader)4. Warm Cuddles (Hisoka/Reader)5. Neglected (Tsuzuru/Reader)6. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Reader, Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Citron/Reader, Furuichi Sakyo/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyoudou Juza/Reader, Ikaruga Misumi/Reader, Mikage Hisoka/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Rurikawa Yuki/Reader, Sakisaka Muku/Reader, Sakuma Sakuya/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader, Tasuku Takatoo/Reader, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader, Usui Masumi/Reader, Yukishiro Azuma/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	1. Fallen Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> HeyYYyy.
> 
> I usually don't write xReader's but this game is an exception! 
> 
> You can also tweet at me if I'm too slow at updating or I forget about this. twt: [@moonlightcanary](https://twitter.com/moonlightcanary?s=09)
> 
> ALSO, I did Masumi first because he seems to be a pretty popular character.

(y/n) had been tapping the pen onto the common room table for the past five minutes trying to think of a good melody. She’s never had such a terrible week of writer’s block in her life! The fact that she had to combine Itaru and Masumi’s voices into one song was hard enough, but giving it the theme of Wonderland was even more stressful. 

She didn’t even know what Izumi saw in her when she was selected to join the Mankai company as their composer, but she didn’t want to let everyone else down so she kept going and didn’t quit yet, though she was really considering it. 

“We’re home!” Sakuya’s voice could be heard as he ran into the common room with Masumi slowly following behind him. “Welcome home!” (y/n) responded cheerfully. The two boys sat down on the opposite side of the table from her. 

“What did you guys get on the test?” (y/n) asked and Sakuya’s mood quickly changed from happy to upset with just a few seconds as he held up a paper with a C- on it. “Ouch..What about you, Masumi?”

“I got an A…. I think she’ll be proud of me” Masumi said, and probably continued to daydream about Izumi or whatever he did when he spaced out.

“Hmm..I wish I was good with tests.. I totally flopped this one!” Sakuya sighed but looked over at (y/n)’s empty sheet of composition paper. “You’re still working on the song, huh?” 

“Yeah. This one’s especially challenging! I think the original one I made was too boring, you know?”

“You should ask Masumi for help then! I think he’s good with music!” Masumi seemed to come back to reality after Sakuya said those words. 

“Help you? But that’s not my job. I’m supposed to help  _ her _ ….”

“Masumi! This play is a team effort! You should try to contribute in more ways than one!” Sakuya encouraged him for a bit until the older boy finally nodded. 

“Fine. I’ll help you, but only so he can shut up.” 

“You will? Thanks!” (y/n) smiled at him. 

“Good luck, you two! I’m gonna go do my homework in my room so I won’t bother you guys!” Sakuya collected his things and went into his room. 

“What do you need help with anyways? Should you be good enough at this to do it by yourself?” Masumi asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

“I am good! ...I’m just..stuck..” (y/n) tried explaining her whole process but Masumi seemed to look like he didn’t even listen. “-and that’s why. I hope you have a better understanding of how hard it is to be a composer. ..Hey! Are you even listening?”

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Masumi looked up from the floor. 

“Ugh. If you aren’t going to be any help, you can just go..” 

“No, I want to help. I think she likes a man who can compose so I need you to teach me.” 

“Whatever you say…” (y/n) just sighed and continued to write a simple melody on the paper, once she was done she presented it to Masumi. “What do you think?”

“Wow. This sucks.” 

“Why? Because it’s not Izumi-san’s?” 

“No, it’s because you..” Masumi started pointing out all of (y/n)’s flaws in her music and she was amazed that even she hadn’t even noticed them.

They then spent the next two hours coming up with a new melody together, and Masumi didn’t even think about the fact that he totally forgot about Izumi in that whole span of time, only focused on helping the (h/c) haired girl. 

“Alright! This is gonna be great! Thanks, Masumi-kun!” When she smiled at him his heart seemed to skip a beat and he smiled back at her.

The next day during practice, Tsuzuru and Sakuya approached him. “You okay, Masumi? You’re not acting like your usual self..” Tsuzuru said. 

“? What do you mean?” Masumi looked at them, confused. 

“You’d usually be swooning over Izumi by now! Did something happen between you two?” Sakuya explained. 

“Maybe he’s fallen out of  _ loaf _ !” Citron guessed. 

“I think you mean love…” Itaru corrected him. 

“Yes! Love!” Citron laughed to himself about it. 

“Sorry I’m late guys! (y/n) just sent me a demo of our newest song!” Izumi held up her phone showing them her text message from (y/n), which was an audio file.

“Ooh! I can’t wait to hear it!” Sakuya said excitedly.

“Me too! I’m sure it’ll be great!” Tsuzuru added. 

Izumi let the song play while everyone sat in silence listening. Once it was over, everyone seemed appalled, except for Masumi.

“This is great! Super  _ fool _ !”

“I take it you mean super cool?..” Itaru sighed and Citron nodded. 

“Hey guys! Did you like it?” Everyone’s head turned as soon as the (e/c) eyed girl stuck her head through the door of the practice room. 

  
  


“Of course! Where’d you get the idea for such a good melody?” Tsuzuru asked. 

(y/n) pointed to Masumi, “Masumi-kun helped me with it!”

“EH?!” 

“For Real?!” 

“I knew you had it in you, Masumi!” Izumi smiled at him but he didn’t even glance her way. He was too busy staring at (y/n). Since when had she become so beautiful? He liked everything about her, Her appearance, her voice, her laugh, her smile and even the way her music sounded. 

“..Masumi, you okay?” Sakuya tapped him on the shoulder. 

“....I think I love (y/n).” Masumi whispered, mostly to himself but Sakuya could still hear him. 

“EH?! BUT IT’S ONLY BEEN TWO MINUTES SINCE YOU’VE FALLEN OUT OF LOVE!” 

“Yeah. I’ve fallen out of love, only to fall back into it again.”


	2. Chalkboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazunari and (y/n) are on cleaning duty for school.

“Let’s do this one first! Okay?” 

Kazunari held the door to the classroom open for (y/n) as she pushed the cleaning cart into the room. Luckily for them, the students at Veludo Arts University didn’t act like children so the classrooms were relatively clean for the most part. 

“Alright, do you want to clean the windows or the desks?” (y/n) asked, looking over at Kazunari. To her surprise, she saw him drawing something on the chalkboard instead of listening to anything she was saying, humming a cheerful tune as he did so. “Kazunari-kun…?”

“Hmm? Oh! I’ll do whatever you don’t wanna do, ‘kay?” Kazunari replied not making a halt in his actions. 

“If you’re sure.. I guess I’ll do the windows” (y/n) said while grabbing the spray bottle and rag. “What are you drawing anyways?” 

“It’s a super cute pic of the Summer Troupe! What do you think?!” Kazunari stepped away from the chalkboard and his picture came into view. It was much simpler than his other works that (y/n) had seen in the past, but it was still pretty good, and definitely more on the cute side. 

“It is cute! But why didn’t you draw it in your usual style?” 

“My usual style? Oh! I get what you mean. This work is second to none of my professional art style, y’know? My professional more projects take a lot more time and effort than something like this.” 

“I thought you were the one who told everyone that you put your one hundred percent into everything you do, though.” 

“I did say that, but it was really just something I said to cheer everyone up. But don’t think I don’t put my one hundred percent into more important things, ‘kay, (n/n)? That’ll be a secret between us!” 

Even though their goal was to clean up the classrooms, Kazunari still drew on every chalkboard despite (y/n)’s protests except for the last one-the one class the two of them had together. 

“Finally~! Now that we’re done, we should start heading back since it’s already pretty late” (y/n) grabbed her school bag and looked at the blonde. 

“You can head out, just wait for me at the gate, ‘kay? I’ll be there in a sec!”

(y/n) was receptive of his request and waited outside for him. Five minutes later, Kazunari ran out of the building and was next to (y/n) apologizing for making her wait.

“Do you think Izumi made curry again? If so, you want to go get something for dinner?” (y/n) asked Kazunari while they were walking down the street. 

“Haha, sure! It’s almost like you’re asking me out on a date, or something!” Kazunari continued to laugh while (y/n) turned slightly red. 

“It’s not like that! Anyway, I messaged Izumi and told her we’d be home later than usual” (y/n) explained. 

“Alright! Then we should totally go to this new cafe everyone is talking about!” Kazunari pulled out his phone and showed the girl a bunch of social media posts about how great it was. 

They headed towards the cafe, talking about whatever came to mind. Once they were seated a waitress came to help them and they ordered. 

“All of their cakes look cute, don’t you think?” (y/n) looked at a bunch of pictures they had on display. 

“Yeah! I had a hard time picking just one, so I got three!”

“Three?!” 

“Yeah, three! They’re all gonna go on my next post for social media!” 

“...Of course they are..But, are you going to eat them all by yourself?” 

“Nah! I’m gonna give the marshmallow one to Hiso-Hiso! You can have the other one!” 

When the waitress came back with the cakes Kazunari thanked her and (y/n) followed suit. Kazunari took pictures of all of them before sliding one of them to (y/n), “Here ya go!” 

“Thanks, Kazunari-kun! I’ll pay you bac-”

“Don’t! It’s on me today since you did most of the cleaning.” 

“Alright, if you’re sure” (y/n) nodded and took a small bite of the cake. It was super fluffy and sweet, a huge smile grew on her face. The cake was so good that she didn’t even notice Kazunari taking a picture of her, he was also smiling to himself. 

__________________________________________

  
  


“(n/n)! I wanna show you something ‘Kay?” Kazunari pulled the girl’s arm and lead her into the school building very early the next day. They walked to their shared class together and Kazunari opened the door for (y/n). When she walked inside her eyes shifted to the chalkboard and she saw a message in bold saying, 

“I love you a lot, (n/n)~!!” 

-Miyoshi Kazunari


	3. A Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi is a pain, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I missed Azuma's birthday so oops-

“Taichi! You’re not supposed to stir it!” 

“Eehhh? Then what else was I supposed to do?!”

“Geez, you’re hopeless!” (y/n) pushed the red haired boy away from the pan and stole the spoon from his hands. She’d tried to salvage what was left of the mixture but ultimately failed as the sugar had already clumped together. “Hmph… I guess we can only try again.” Even though she knew it was his first time doing something like this, she was still frustrated with these rookie mistakes he was making despite it being their fourth attempt. 

“I’m trying my best! Isn’t that enough?” Taichi gave (y/n) his ‘hopeless puppy eyes’

“That’s..” The girl blushed and averted her gaze, why can’t I ever say no to him?! “It’s fine. Everything’s just fine. You tried your best, and that’s what matters.”

To be honest, when (y/n) had invited him to make caramel with her, he immediately accepted. Not because he wanted to make caramel, but because he’d always wanted to spend time with her. Not just because she was a girl and gave him attention, of course! She had her many charms like her kindness and creativity, she also helped him with homework one time, so that meant she automatically liked him, right?! Though Omi helped him with his homework too, so that’s not the most reliable claim he could make.

(y/n) had carefully cleaned the hot pan and put it back on the stove,“Alright, let’s try once more!”

“Okay!”

They then spent the whole afternoon, with much trial and error, mostly error. 

“This is impossible!!” Taichi kept whining while (y/n) threw out their previous and sadly last attempt. 

“Hmm..too bad we don’t have anymore ingredients. It’s too late to go out and buy some more.. I guess we should just give up..” the girl said, sadness evident in her voice.

“Don’t say that! We worked hard together, and even if we failed, we tried our best! Isn’t that what matters?!” Taichi grinned, trying to cheer her up.

The (h/c) haired girl smiled back at him and nodded.

___________________

“Math is harddd…It’s making me super frustrated!” Taichi rested his head on the table.

Tenma wanted to comment that him having to help Taichi with his math homework was making him frustrated but held back and instead hit the red haired boy on his head with a pen, “Oi! Stop getting sidetracked. Hurry up so I can go do more important things.”

“What do you mean important things?! All you do is look at pictures of those weird, small, tree thingys!!”

“First of all, they’re called bonsai! Secondly, I DO NOT JUST LOOK AT PICTURES OF THEM! I’M A VERY BUSY PERSON! And YOU of all people don’t deserve to say that to me! You just read magazines all day!” 

“Well I-!”

“I’m home!” The orange and red haired boys looked up from the table and saw (y/n) walk into the common room. “Woah..what happened here?”

She looked around the common room and saw papers, textbooks and pens sprawled out across the room, almost as if a tornado went through their school bags and threw everything out. 

“(y/n)!! He was being mean to me..!” Taichi whined and pointed to Tenma. 

“Eh?! If anything, HE was being mean to me!” Tenma pointed back at Taichi.

“You two are so childish at times, it’s honestly sad..” the (h/c) haired girl sighed and walked over to them. “Let’s make a deal. I will help Taichi with his homework if we can all clean up this mess before Sakyo gets home, okay?”

“Fine..” and “Okay!” were the two responses she received. The three of them cleaned and once everything was done, Tenma took his things and left the pair alone. 

“I was super confused on this question! Michael is 3 times as old as Brandon. 18 years ago, Michael was 9 times as old as Brandon. How old is Michael now?”

“Hmm well..” (y/n) started writing on a piece of paper, trying to teach Taichi how to solve the problem. Little did she know that he wasn’t paying attention to anything she was saying and instead admiring her features. 

“TAICHI! ARE YOU LISTENING?!” (y/n) asked and smacked him in the head with one of the couch pillows.

“Owie..! That hurts!”


	4. Warm Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka needs attention...and (Y/n) would happily give that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna do Homare, but then I realized that I'm not that creative and I can't write poems so I'm gonna study some poetry rn and use thesaurus.com now.

"Hisoka-kun..."

"..."

"Hisoka......"

"...."

"Hisoka.....!" The (h/c) haired female pushed the sleeping boy off of her body.

"Mmm...ow... (Y/n), why are you disturbing my sleep..?" Hisoka looked up at the girl with sleepy eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you slept next to me, not on me" (Y/n) was starting to become annoyed. Sure, they could cuddle all they wanted during Winter, but it was too hot for cuddles in the middle of Spring.

"But this pillow is uncomfortable..." he whined, and even grumbled up some other random excuses along the lines of not being comfortable. "If you're going to get mad about how warm it is, why did you let me even sleep in your bed?"

"Don't say it like that! You were the one who complained to me about nightmares even though we have a professional like Azuma-san!"

"Shhh, you're being too loud..." Hisoka gave her an annoyed look before continuing, "You're supposed to comfort me anyways. That's what girlfriends are for, right?"

"That's definitely not just a girlfriend thing.." (Y/n) rolled her eyes. Who even taught Hisoka about relationships? It honestly surprised her when he first confessed his feelings to her after the Winter Troupe's second show where Hisoka was the main character surprisingly (along with Homare).

She was really proud of how far he's come as a person, and although he doesn't remember much about his past she hopes to help him build a better future.

...but this was definitely not proof of that.

"If it's so hot, maybe you should just take your clothes off or something."

"E-eh..?! No, of course not! Don't you know how embarrassing that is?!"

"It's not like anyone else is gonna come in here.." Hisoka gestured to the locked door with a small motion and his eyes were half lidded, as if he was about to fall asleep again.

"Stop prying. I'm not taking my clothes off."

"Suit yourself" Hisoka shrugged and laid back down.

(Y/n) let out a long sigh before checking her phone. It was only 12:47...

"(Y/n), it's so cold..."

"Here, just take the blanket" She pushed the (f/c) colored blanket towards him.

"I don't want it. Your blankets are too thin."

"..." (Y/n) was literally on the verge of getting up to sleep alone on the couch because of his selfish complaints, but turned to him with a patient look and asked, "Yes, Hisoka..?"

"I want you to cuddle me... I lied to you when I said I had nightmares. I just wanted you to pay attention to me..." He leaned against her side and clung to her arm.

"...You could have just told me that" She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. It's true that she had been busier lately due to composing songs for the Spring troupe's third show coming up but she didn't mean for him to feel neglected.

In all honestly, doing things the roundabout way was so like Hisoka. If he had just asked her to spend time with him normally however, she probably wouldn't have been able to refuse him.

The (h/c) haired girl opened her arms for him to climb into and he did just that. "I thought you said it was too hot.."

"I'll endure it, just get some rest. Playing one of the leads must've been tiring, right?"

"Yes..practice was so difficult..."

The two of them shifted until they found themselves in a comfortable position before Hisoka fell asleep almost immediately.

(Y/n) stared at his sleeping face and couldn't help but wonder who he really used to be...

Not that it mattered anymore. He could've been anyone but all that mattered now was that he was in her arms and that they had each other.


	5. Neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru's busy scriptwriting, but it seems he's forgotten something...or rather, someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holyshit I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month, please forgive me!!
> 
> anyways, next is Misumi, so please look forward to it!

"Yes, it's almost finished! Just a few more details left..." Tsuzuru's hand moved at the speed of lightning, jolting down paragraphs so quickly that it made (y/n) feel sorry for the poor notebook.

Ah yes, it was one of those days. The day where Tsuzuru would cram the whole week's worth of script writing into one day because he was told to rewrite a couple things (which somehow turned into the whole script, in his mind.)

Normally (y/n) wouldn't be bothered by this... if only it didn't happen to be on the same day that they had their movie date planned.

Checking her phone for the seventh time in the past ten minutes, she sighed at the fact that the movie had already started about thirty minutes ago, and there was no point in reminding Tsuzuru now. Needless to say she was pretty pissed off at him, and in her mind, who wouldn't be? Instead of taking her out on their promised date, he took more work even though the original script was fine, and she wasn't very thrilled about it.

She puffed her cheeks out and laid down on the bed, with her arms crossed and let out a few groans. Of course - those groans fell upon death's ears as Tsuzuru was still working and Masumi had decided to tail around Izumi again.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, the (h/c) haired girl almost jumped up when she heard an exasperated, "It's done!!" from behind her. Sitting up and turning to face him, she was only able to see him run out the door.

Now she was fully convinced that he didn't even notice her presence or rather, had forgotten her existence. 

"Hmph..." searching around his side of the room, looking for something to entertain herself she found the teddy bear she'd given him for his birthday.

The memory brought a small smile to her face as she remembered going to the store with his younger brothers to pick something out for him. It wasn't the first time she had met them, but it was the first time she'd hung out with them alone.

The first meeting with them was...interesting. It was mostly just "Don't hurt onii-chan! Or you'll regret it!" at least seven different times. Although it was a little intimidating at first, she soon grew a closer bond with them and she couldn't be more greatful for that.

It was no wonder why Tsuzuru worked hard at everything he did. It was for the ones he loved, and she soon came to realize that. Giving the teddy bear a pat on the head she was about to leave until the door opened again.

"Ah, (y/n)...? When did you get in here?" Tsuzuru's voice could be heard from behind her.

"Tsuzuru!" She turned around to greet him. "I've actually...been here. We were supposed to go on our date half an hour ago..."

"Oh..." Tsuzuru mentally slapped himself. Had he gotten so caught up in his work that he forgot about their date?!

"Ah— don't worry about it too much!" The girl waved her arms around in an attempt to calm Tsuzuru down, she knew he often got super upset over things like this...

"I...i'm sorry" he took a seat next to her on the bed and held his face in his hands.

"Shh... it's alright. You can always make it up to me tomorrow. Now get some rest, you look like you need it~" she cooed and gestured for him to lay down, to which he complied, and she followed suit. "Since tomorrow's Sunday, let's go to the arcade together, okay? No excuses."

"Haha, alright. No excuses."


End file.
